Beyond Oz
by WickedFan2003
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero's life after they left Oz.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since Elphaba and Fiyero left Oz, they settled in a cottage outside of Chittenango, New York and met a few people that they could trust with their secret.

Before they left Oz Elphaba copied off a spell from the grimmerie and turned her husband back into a human.

Elphaba sat on her bed waiting for her husband to arrive home and while waiting she thought about her life in Oz and how unpleasant it was her father was extremely neglectful, her mother died when she was only 3 years old when giving birth to Nessa, suffering an unhappy childhood, and becoming The Wicked Witch of The West.

Elphaba heard someone coming in "Yero?" she called out and Fiyero went upstairs to greet his wife and smiled "Hi Fae."

"Yero I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" he kneeled at the side of the bed and Elphaba gently took his hands into her own. "I'm pregnant." his eyes widened "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Fiyero's smile slowly appeared "Really?" Elphaba smiled and nodded excitedly "Yes I'm six weeks along." He got onto the bed and gently rubbed her soon-to-be bump.

 _6 months pregnant_

It was a cool autumn morning in September and Fiyero was the first to wake up he smiled at his sleeping wife and gently stroked her belly admiring the new life that they had created together.

A few minutes later Elphaba woke up "Good morning." he whispered kissing her on the lips "Good morning." she whispered back "And good morning to you too." he told the fetus kissing the bump and the baby kicked in response.

Elphaba had waffles, pancakes, french toast, cereal, an apple, an orange, strawberries, and juice for breakfast. After they ate they cuddled on the couch together watching TV and Elphaba wasn't feeling comfortable.

"What's wrong?" her husband asked her "The baby won't stop kicking." she complained while rubbing her belly. Fiyero gently placed his hand on her bump "Kid, please stop giving your mother a hard time." the baby stopped kicking after that "It likes the sound of your voice." Elphaba giggled.

Fiyero then leaned forward to kiss her cheek but Elphaba gently pushed his face away "Don't even think about it."

 _9 months pregnant_

It was December 21st and Elphaba went into labor at 4:24 am "Yero." "What?" "The baby's coming!" "Really?" "WHY ELSE WOULD I WAKE YOU UP?!" Fiyero got out of bed to get Cynthia who was their midwife and told her that they wanted a homebirth.

The two of them arrived in the bedroom as they prepare Elphaba for childbirth and once she was fully dilated it was time to push "Alright Elphaba" Cynthia told her "It's time to push." Elphaba did so with a blood curdling screaming in pain with sweat gleaming her face and squeezed her husband's hand.

"Okay that's good I need you to push again." "ARGH!" Elphaba grunted as she pushed again "I HATE YOU!" she yelled at Fiyero "I love you too Fae." was all he could reply.

"I CAN KILL YOU IN EIGHT DIFFERENT WAYS!" she continued to yell at him. "Elphaba push." Cynthia called and she did screaming again.

She pushed again and again.

"Okay Elphaba one final push." Elphaba found herself sobbing in pain "I can't do this I can't!" Fiyero comforted her "Yes you can Fae, you can do it, one more push that's it just one more."

Elphaba pushed for one final time with a scream that nearly hurt Fiyero's eardrum until a loud ailing was heard "It's a girl!" Cynthia smiled while placing the baby on Elphaba's chest, cleaning her, cutting the cord, and wrapping her in a pink blanket.

Cynthia handed the baby girl to her mother "Thank you Cynthia." the new mother smiled "You're welcome honey and Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas."

The baby yawned and opened her eyes and Elphaba kissed her forehead "Hi sweetie." the baby had Fiyero's brown and Elphaba's face with her very own blue eyes.

Fiyero gently stroked her chubby cheeks until she started to make fussy sounds "I think she's hungry." Fiyero told her "Look the other way." she told him and so he did.

The baby's eyelids drooped down satisfied from her first meal Fiyero looked at the clock and it was 6:42 am "We still haven't thought of a name for her." he said

Elphaba smiled "Elsa." Fiyero smiled too "I love it."


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas morning and Elphaba was the first to wake up and she went into the nursery to find Elsa awake staring up at her with stunning blue eyes.

Elphaba smiled at her daughter and picked her up from the crib "Good morning Elsa." she held her baby daughter close to her heart and rubbed small circles on her back then Elsa started to fuss and her mother knew the drill, Elphaba had sat down on the chair and unbuttoned her nightgown and nursed her daughter.

Fiyero found the two of them in the nursery and sat on the armrest of the chair "Good morning Fae." he said "Good morning Yero." she replied then Fiyero turned to his daughter "Good morning Elsa." he murmured Elsa made a soft cooing sound still nursing from her mother's warm milk.

They were in the living room opening presents and watching TV, Elphaba was sitting on the couch holding Elsa on her lap when Fiyero brought an ornament to them "Look Elsa" Fiyero told his daughter "baby's first Christmas." Elphaba smiled at her daughter bouncing her lightly on her knee "Do you see it Elsa?"

There was a knock on the door which had startled Elphaba and Fiyero went to go check "It's okay Fae, it's only Cynthia." Elphaba sighed in relief "Okay Yero let her in."

"Hi Cynthia do you want to come in?" he greeted "Sure." she nodded "Hello Elphaba, hi Elsa I just came to see how you're all doing." Elphaba replied "Everything's fine, Elsa says hello don't you sweetheart? Give a little wave." she gently took her daughter's tiny hand and made her make a little wave "How's the family Cyn?" "Oh they're fine I told them that the baby was a girl and her name is Elsa." Elphaba giggled.

Cynthia sat on the couch and played with Elsa's tiny hands "Oh look at you, you're so cute!" she murmured "I know it's early but have you and Fiyero thought about having another child?"

Elphaba never thought about how many children she wanted to have heck she didn't even though that she would become a mother Fiyero too had never thought about becoming a parent but Elphaba shrugged "Maybe."

 **Will they?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was inspired by the episode of F.r.i.e.n.d.s. "The One with Ross's Inappropriate Song"**

Fiyero was on the couch and had just finished changing Elsa's diaper " And that's why, no matter what mama says, we really were on a break." he then picked his baby daughter up and placed her on his knee "Come here gorgeous. Oh! Look at you! You are the cutest little baby ever! You're just a... a little bitty baby, you know that? But you've got... You've got big beautiful eyes... Yes you do... and a... and a big round belly big baby butt! I like big butts." he then starts to rap "I like big butts and I cannot lie / you other brothers can't deny / when a girl walks in with an itty, bitty, waist / and a round thing in your face you get..."

Elsa started to laugh which surprises her father "Oh my God, Elsa... you're laughing! Oh my God, you've never done that before, have you? You never done that before... Papa made you laugh, huh? Well, Papa and Sir Mix Alot... What? What? You... you wanna hear some more?" he continues to rap "Uhm... my anaconda don't want none / unless you got buns hon..." Elsa laughs again and Fiyero started to look worried "I'm a terrible father!"

Later that day Elphaba came back from chatting with Cynthia, Mattie, Hattie, and Maud and Fiyero just put Elsa down for a nap.

"Hi." Elphaba greeted

"Hi." her husband replied "Guess what? I made Elsa laugh today."

Elphaba was in disbelief "You WHAT? And I missed it?"

" Yeah, and it was uhm... it was like a real little person laugh too. It was... it was like uhm..." He tries to impersonate his daughter's laugh, but it comes out very squeaky, very high pitched. "Only... only not creepy."

"Well... well, what did you do to make her laugh?" Elphaba asked excitedly

Fiyero suddenly became nervous "I uhm... Well, I sang... well actually I rapped... Baby Got Back..." Elphaba then went from excited to furious.

"You WHAT?" she snapped which startled her husband "You sang... to our baby daughter... a song about a guy who likes to have sex with women with giant asses?!"

" But you know what, if you think about it, it actually promotes a healthy uhm... body image... because... even big butts or uhm... juicy doubles."

His wife continued to give him a cold look

"Please don't take her away from me." he begged

Later that night Elphaba was in the nursery sitting on a chair with Elsa on her knee "Okay... aahhh... Please laugh for mama... Please? Please laugh for mama..." she did everything she can to make her laugh "Not funny huh?" Elphaba sighed and looked at her five month old baby "Allright sweetheart... This is only because I love you so much, and I know that you're not gonna tell anybody..."

 _"Oh what am I doing?"_ she thought _" The things I have to go through.."_ " I like... big butts and I cannot lie... / You other brothers can't deny... / when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face..."

Elsa starts to laugh which puts a smile on her mother's face

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Oohhhhh! Oh! I like big butts and I cannot lie... / You other brothers can't deny... Oh Emma you're laughing! Oh you are, you really do like big butts, don't you. Oh you beautiful little weirdo..." Elphaba cheered picking up Elsa when Fiyero entered the nursery.

"Hey!"

"Oh Yero you missed it. She was laughing. Oh it was amazing. It was amazing. It was the most beautiful, beautiful sound that..."

"Oh I know, isn't it? Ooh... what did you do to get her to laugh?"

" Oh! You know, I just... couple of things I tried ... I just sang a little..."

"You sang Baby Got Back didn't you?"

" Nothing else worked. That girl is all about the ass..."

 **I don't own Wicked or F.r.i.e.n.d.s.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba heard a soft cry in the nursery she turned to see her husband still fast asleep she tried to get out of bed until Fiyero woke up "Fae?" he said tiredly "It's okay Yero I'll go and tend to her."

He got up and gently pushed her back down on the bed "No, I'll go" but she still insists "Yero, it's fine I'll go."

Fiyero sighed and slipped back into bed "Alright, if you say so." Elphaba walked into the nursery and picked up her 6 month old baby daughter "Shhh it's okay Elsa I got you." Elsa stopped crying when she heard her mother's voice.

Elphaba sat on the white rocking chair near the window and gently moved back and forth and Elsa's eyelids slowly started to droop down.

Elphaba started to hum and began to sing

 _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?_

 _If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I? _

Elsa was sound asleep and Elphaba gently kissed her baby's forehead whispered "Good night my pretty I love you." and placed her back in the crib and retreated to the master bed and fell asleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Elphaba thought about the day she turned Fiyero back into a human, how excited it was for them but lately Elphaba was thinking about turning Boq back into a human as well despite the fact that they don't live in Oz anymore and Boq was part of the mob that tried to kill them.

Luckily she managed to take her magic globe with so that she could watch over her best friend Glinda. She got the globe and the copy of the spell from the grimmerie "Show me Boq." she told the globe and an image of him in his house has appeared and she started to do the chant.

 _Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Boq started to cringe and cry out in pain and was rolling on the floor fearing that he might be dying that there was no one there to help him, Elphaba continued to do the chant " _If it worked on Fiyero then it will work on Boq she thought"_

 _Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka_

Boq got up and went towards the nearest mirror and couldn't believe it he was all flesh and blood and was so overjoyed that he did a little dance.

Elphaba smiled at him until Fiyero came in carrying Elsa "Hey Fae watcha doin?"

"It's nothing Yero.. it's just.. oh my god I turned Boq back into a human!" his eyes widened the munchkin who once loved a girl who didn't love him back, turned into a Tin man, and back into a human.

"Really?" he smiled she nodded excitedly and turned to her daughter "Elsa mama made someone's life better again!" and they all cuddled on the couch reading a Dr. Seuss novel.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba sat on the couch in the living room with Elsa who was now 9 months old on her lap playing with her, bouncing her on her knee until Fiyero walked in "Hey Fae."

Elphaba turned her attention to her husband "Yeah?" "Frank and Maud need your help." "With what?" "Getting their new coffee table into their house." "Okay."

Elphaba picked Elsa up from her lap "Okay Elsa mama's gotta help the neighbors." but Elsa wasn't too happy about it and started squirming in her father's arms. "It's alright Elsa mama's gonna be back soon."

But his baby daughter refused to listen she wants her mother badly.

He sat on the couch with his squirming daughter "Elsa please, please Elsa calm down." he just sighed he had given up and just sat his daughter near his feet.

Elphaba walked in and much to both of her parents amazement she got up on her own two wobbly feet and started walking towards her mother "M-mama, mama."

Elphaba's eyes widened her train of thoughts just raced through her mind _"Did that really just happened?"_ her husband reaction was the same as hers.

Elsa made it to her mother and just clutched onto her legs "Mama."

Elphaba picked her daughter up and held her close "Oh Elsa you're walking and... and talking... oh Yero." she sat on the couch next to her husband brushing his daughters cheeks that were slowly turning into her mother's cheekbones.

He couldn't believe it either "This is amazing." his raven-haired wife replied "I know right."

"Mama." Elsa murmured and Elphaba pressed a kiss to her temple "Mama's here and she will never ever leave you."


	7. Chapter 7

Today was Elsa's first birthday her parents set up all the ice blue and snow white colored decorations in the kitchen and living room, Elphaba baked her a chocolate cake, and Fiyero got all the party favors.

The duo walked up to Elsa's nursery to find their daughter wide awake "Elsa." Elphaba whispered to her daughter "Happy Birthday." Elsa started to fidget wanting to be held and Elphaba brought the 1 year old birthday girl to her lips and kissed her forehead.

Cynthia, Benjamin, Frank, Hattie, Mattie, Henry, Maud, Kenny, and Robby arrived with loads of gifts to spoil the birthday girl with.

Everyone gathered around the table and Elphaba brought the ice-blue frosted cake out with a number one candle on it

 _Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to Elsa Happy Birthday to you_

Elphaba and Fiyero had blown out the candles for their daughter "This cake is really good Elphaba." Hattie complimented "Did you bake it yourself?"

"Eyup!" Elphaba replied Hattie's twin sister Mattie nodded "You have really good baking skills." Elphaba smiled "Thank you."

"She cooks too." Fiyero add in "Yero!" Fiyero swallowed his cake and continued talking "Well you do!"

Elphaba blushed "Thank you Fiyero." and she continued to feed Elsa her cake.

Later that night Elphaba tucked Elsa into her crib and watched her baby girl sleep in the crib thought for a moment _"You know? It might not be bad to have one more child."_

"So Fae" Fiyero said when his wife entered the bedroom "do you want to have another child?" Elphaba nodded "Yes, when Elsa is 3"


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa who was now 2 years old was sitting in the garden that she and her mother planted admiring the flowers and not minding the little critters and the birds, in fact they even have a bird feeder in the garden.

It was almost nightfall and Elsa heard her mother calling her to come inside and she obeyed, trotting up to her mother and being lifted into her arms being carried back into the cottage.

"Mama I saw little critters in the garden!" Elphaba smiled at her two year old "That's nice sweetie, you didn't touch them did you?" Elsa shook her head rapidly until she felt dizzy and Elphaba affectionately stroked her head "That's good." she told her daughter kissing her forehead.

Elphaba made dinner that night "This is good Fae." her husband complimented "Thank you Fiyero." Elphaba replied and Elsa nodded in agreement.

After dinner Elphaba helped her daughter off the chair and got her ready for bed and read her 'The Cat in The Hat' when Elphaba finished reading the story she tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead.

Elphaba got ready for bed herself and snuggled with her husband in bed until they were both fast asleep. Later Elsa came running into her parents' bedroom crawling under the covers and getting in between them.

"Elsa?" her father asked "I don't wanna sleep in my bedroom tonight "What happened now Elsa?" her mother asked her "I had a bad dream." Elphaba sympathetically lifted Elsa onto her lap and rocked her back and forth while rubbing the back of her head "Fae!" "Shhh." Elphaba hissed at her husband and he backed off knowing not to mess with his wife at certain moments.

Elphaba carried Elsa back to her bedroom sat on her bed with Elsa on her lap stroking her brown locks. Elsa was still clinging onto her mother burying her small face in her chest.

Elphaba continued to stroke her daughter's hair "Shhh, it's okay Mama's here.. Mama's got you... Mama won't let anything happen to you."

Elsa was listening to the soothing sound of her mother's heartbeat that was lulling her to sleep. Elphaba then began to sing

 _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?_

 _If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?_

Elsa had finally dozed off and Elphaba tucked her back into bed and kissed her forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa was going to be 3 years old in six months and Elphaba was starting to worry her daughter is supposed to be in pre-school by now and really wants her to socialize with other children, but at the same time people can't know about her and Fiyero's past and Oz not even Elsa knows about it.

Every day she thought about the same thing over and over and over again it even haunted her in her sleep. Fiyero doesn't know what to do either and he gets worried about it too.

Elsa was sitting on the living room floor playing with stuffed animals while her mother was preparing dinner for the three of them "Mama when is dinner gonna be ready?" "Soon sweetie, soon."

Fiyero walked through the door and smelled the dinner that his wife was cooking, he slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Fae Bae." He whispered in her ear "Yero my hero." She chuckled and he kissed her neck.

After dinner Fiyero discussed about homeschooling Elsa and Elphaba thought about it for a while it wasn't a bad idea, they could each take turns homeschooling her, and they won't have to worry about their secret being exposed. They both agreed at the idea and went to bed peacefully that night.

Maud who is a teacher herself gave the couple advise about homeschooling and offered to get the supplies for them without any hesitation.

Three months later Elphaba helped Elsa learn how to read and count, she was sitting on the couch holding Elsa on her lap while reading a book "What does this say?" Elsa looked at it very hard "C-a-t Cat!" she smiled at her daughter "Very good!" planting a kiss in her hair.

Each day Elphaba and Fiyero took turns homeschooling Elsa and all three of them were getting the hang of it. One day Elphaba was at Maud's house while Fiyero was teaching Elsa and she told Maud about how homeschooling was going "It is amazing! She's willing to learn anything! She doesn't hesitate she wants to learn more about certain subjects."

Maud smiled "That's great Elphaba I'm so glad to hear that!" They continued to have the same conversation for the past 2 minutes until Elphaba decided to leave.

When she came into the cottage she found Elsa finishing her homeschooling and was running up to her "Mama, mama." Elphaba lifted her daughter into her arms and cuddled her "Hi sweetie." Elphaba smiled kissing her daughter's temple "Did you have fun homeschooling with Papa?" Elsa nodded and leaned against her mother's shoulder.

Elphaba (as always) made dinner that night and the family sat on the couch watching TV.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Christmas morning yet again which is also Elsa's favorite holiday and she zoomed downstairs sat on the couch and waited for her parents to wake up and open her presents.

Fiyero saw his daughter waiting patiently on the couch and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her "Good morning Elsa." Elsa rested her head on her father's shoulder and smiled "Good morning Papa, Merry Christmas." He gave a soft giggle "Merry Christmas to you to honey." He told her kissing her hair.

Elphaba arrived downstairs and saw her daughter running up to her with arms wide open "Mama!" Elphaba caught her and nuzzled her "Merry Christmas Mama!" "Merry Christmas to you too sweetie." She kissed Elsa on the forehead.

Elsa opened all of her presents with gratitude and watching "A Christmas Story" and Elphaba made her waffles.

When Elsa was done opening up her presents her parents had a special present to share with her.

"Elsa sweetie." Elphaba called motioning her daughter to the couch and lifted her onto her lap "We have a very special gift for you." Elsa beamed "What is it?! What is it?!" her parents looked at each other and turned their attention to their daughter "You're going to be a big sister."

Elsa's eyes widened and showed a huge smile she was finally going to have a sibling, she wasn't going to be an only child anymore.

"Really?! When?!" Elphaba bounced her on her knee lightly "In six months." She revealed her growing bump and Elsa reached out her hand and touched her mother's growing belly and felt the baby kick against her hand.

Elsa gasped "Mama the baby kicked against my hand." Elphaba giggled while rubbing her daughter's hair lightly "It sure did!" she told her kissing her the top of Elsa's head.


	11. Chapter 11

Elphaba was now seven months along into her pregnancy, she has huge craving from eating everything for breakfast to wanting a midnight treat.

Fiyero had some help from the neighbors with getting the nursery ready for their second child and Elsa really wishes for a baby sister but she's fine with whatever the gender is.

Elsa also likes feeling the baby kick inside her mother's womb, hearing the baby's heartbeat, and kissing the baby bump.

Elsa too also helped for the baby's arrival by helping out with the nursery, getting food for Elphaba when her father or the neighbors are unable to, and even going shopping with the neighbors to pick out some baby supplies.

Fiyero, Elphaba, and the neighbors also helped prepare Elsa for the arrival of her new sibling, they told her that even after the baby is born her parents still love her and that parents can love more than just one child.

One day Elsa was sitting near the coffee table in the living room drawing a picture for her new brother or sister when she was done drawing she went upstairs into the bedroom to show her parents.

"Mama, Papa look what I drew." Fiyero who was massaging his wife's swollen feet helped his daughter get on the bed and showed them a picture of a spring flower "It's beautiful Elsa." Elphaba told her daughter Fiyero nodded in agreement "It's really well done!"

"Since my new baby brother or sister is going to be born in May I thought I would draw something that represents springtime."

Elphaba wrapped one arm around her daughter and nuzzled her "It's beautiful sweetie, the baby is going to love it." The family cuddled on the bed together until Elsa fell asleep and Fiyero carried her to her bedroom.

He returned to the master bedroom to massage his wife's feet and Elphaba looked at him "After this baby we are never having another kid two is enough." Fiyero shrugged "Okay if that's what you want."


	12. Chapter 12

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months Elphaba was expecting anytime now, her and Fiyero decided to do a homebirth again since they did the same with Elsa.

As Elphaba became slow and heavy she also became very anxious on the birth of her second child. She was completely fine when she gave birth to Elsa which was by the way successful but it doesn't mean that this birth will be successful too so anything can happen.

Elsa was even more antsy than her mother she wanted both her mother and 'sister' to be alright when the big day comes accessorizing her dolls was the only thing that helped her cope with the arrival of her brand new sibling.

The big day finally arrived it was May 12th around 3:56 a.m. Elphaba felt really uncomfortable and shook her husband "Yero, YERO!" Fiyero who was sleeping on his side turned to his wife and faced her "What?" Elphaba breathed heavily having her left hand on her abdomen "The baby is coming!"

Fiyero shot up and raced out the bedroom door "I'm gonna get Cynthia just stay there."

Elphaba felt another contraction hit her and she winced in pain now having both hands on her abdomen. A few seconds later Fiyero came into the bedroom like lightning with Cynthia in toe.

Fiyero helped his wife get into a comfortable position as Cynthia grabbed some towels, scissors, and a blanket.

When Elphaba was fully dilated it was time to push.

"Alright Elphaba it's time to push." Cynthia told the raven-haired beauty and she nodded in response as she did a really big push while crushing her husband's hand really, really hard.

"Okay I need two big pushes can you do that for me?" Elphaba nodded again and pushed with a sharp scream to go with it, she pushed a third time grunting.

Half an hour passed and Elphaba was still pushing while sweat was covering up her entire face at first she wanted to give up but she couldn't every push she thought of Elsa and how happy she would be to meet her new 'sister'.

Elphaba pushed for one final time with a bloodcurdling scream and Fiyero wincing in pain when his wife was crushing his hand until a sharp cry was heard "It's another girl!" Cynthia smiled cleaning off the newborn, cutting the cord, wrapping her in a warm pink blanket, and handing her to her mother.

Elphaba smiled at her new daughter "Hi." she whispered in a shaking voice the baby girl continued to cry and her mother gently rocked her "Shhhh, it's okay you're here now you're big sister can't wait to meet you."

"Do you want me to go and get Elsa?" Cynthia offered "No it's alright I'll go get her" Fiyero assured the midwife "You can both go and get her." Elphaba suggested.

The two walked out and entered Elsa's bedroom who was clutching onto her sheets when she heard her mother scream "Papa is mama okay?"

Fiyero smiled and nodded as he sat on her bed "Yes she is." Cynthia sat next to him and smiled "And so is your baby sister." Elsa squealed with excitement "Do you want to go and meet her?" Cynthia asked Elsa nodded excitedly as Fiyero picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Elsa saw her mother in bed smiling and holding her new sister her father sat her next to Elphaba as she introduced the sisters "Elsa this is your sister Anna." Elphaba stared at the baby still in her mother's arms and smiled "Hi Anna."

"Do you want to hold her?" her mother asked and she nodded. Elphaba gently placed Anna in Elsa's arms and Fiyero showed Elsa how to hold her.

Fiyero looked at the clock it was 6:42 a.m. the same time that Elsa was born.

The family sat on the bed together admiring the new addition.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna cried in the middle of the night again which woke her mother up but not her father Elphaba slipped out of bed and went into the nursery.

Elphaba picked up her 3 week old baby and began to rock her "Shhh it's okay Anna." she rubbed small circles on Anna's back, Anna stopped crying realizing now that her mother was holding her and began to fuss.

Elphaba sat in the chair, unbuttoned her nightgown, and offered her breast to her baby daughter. Elphaba lightly rubbed Anna's hair as she nursed her hair was blonde with a hint of red in it more like a strawberry blonde which was slightly somewhat similar to Glinda's despite the fact that Glinda's hair is golden blonde.

Elphaba began to tell Anna about her past "Your grandmother died giving birth to your aunt when I was three and your grandfather loathed me but not for my green skin but he thought that I was the reason that your grandmother died and your aunt was unable to walk when really it was the milkflowers fault.

I suffered an unhappy childhood I had no friends growing they thought that I was either seasick or that I ate grass which is the stupidest thing that I've ever heard if you ask me.

And so I went to a college called Shiz University where I met Galinda Upland who despite being very pretty and rich was spoiled, selfish, and unkind until she did something nice for your aunt and told Madame Morrible who was the school's head mistress to let her into the sorcery class or else I would quit and for the first time I had a friend and Galinda started to change her ways, I also met your father who was the University's pretty boy but was brainless I also met a professor who was a goat named Doctor Dillamond and he told me that animals were losing their ability to speak and I told him that maybe The Wizard could do something to stop it and boy was I wrong.

When I met him he was actually plotting to make sure that all of the animals lose their ability to speak and was about to use flying monkeys as spies, so I grabbed his grimmerie and fled I became an outlaw and was on the run for three straight years.

Your father and Glinda she changed her name to Glinda in honor of our professor were currently engaged but he turned her down for me. Your aunt died, I told Glinda that it's up to her to rule Oz now, I faked my death and... here we are."

Anna was done nursing when her mother finished her story, Elphaba laid Anna against her shoulder patting her back and kissed her forehead before placing her back in the crib.

Elphaba went back into the master bedroom where she found her husband sitting on the bed waiting for her "I could've taken care of Anna for." Elphaba sat on the left side of the bed beside him "And breastfeed her for me." she giggled

"Well... yeah you're right, you're the only one who's able to nurse her." she gave him a slight nudge as they snuggled back into bed together.

Fiyero wrapped his left arm around his wife pulling her close, furrowing his eyebrow, and smirked.

Elphaba gave her husband a cold look "I said two children are enough."

Fiyero released her from his grasp "Alright fine." he turned to his left side and fell asleep Elphaba shook her head and smirked "Oh Yero."


	14. Chapter 14

Unknowingly to Elphaba Elsa was awake and heard the whole story that she told to her baby sister Elsa was pretty bright for her age and couldn't believed what she just heard.

Elsa quietly walked over to her sleeping baby sister and watched her sleep "Oh Anna" she whispered "Is it true that mama is a witch?" Anna just stirred in her crib still fast asleep "I hope not either."

Elsa quietly walked back to her bedroom and got into bed but she still couldn't stop thinking of the story that her mother told Anna.

 _Mama is a witch?_ she thought _Am I a witch too or am I a half-blood witch?_ _Or maybe a squib? Mama was the most feared person in Oz? What is Oz? Why couldn't they see the real her? Who's Glinda? Who's Boq? What is my aunt's name? Why was my grandpa so mean to mama? Why does it matter that she has green skin?_

Elsa eventually fell asleep and dreamt of the story that her mother told.

The next morning Elsa ate her breakfast and walked over to her mother who was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Mama?" Elsa called with her hands behind her back Elphaba turned her head towards he daughter "Yes sweetie?"

"I overheard the story that you told Anna last night and... is it true?" Elsa made a worried face.

Elphaba motioned her daughter to come towards her when Elsa was close enough Elphaba lifted her eldest daughter onto her lap.

Elphaba took a deep breath and began to answer her daughter's question "Yes." she said nodding and Elsa's eyes widened.

Elphaba gently brushed a lock of her daughter's hair away behind her tiny ear.

"You're a witch?

"Yes, but I'm not a bad one."

"Am I a witch too or a half-blood witch?"

"Elsa did anything ever happened whenever you were mad or scared?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Then you're a squib." Elsa sighed in relief.

"Why were you the most feared person in Oz?"

"This man called The Wizard." she said making a gesture with her fingers "And his partner Madame Morrible didn't want me to reveal what they were doing so they said that I was wicked."

"What is Oz?"

"It's a land that's over the rainbow."

"Who's Boq?"  
He's a munchkin who had a crush on Glinda but she told him to ask my sister out."

"What's my aunt's name?"

"Nessarose, but everyone called her Nessa she was in a wheelchair until I casted a spell on her so that she can walk she was crushed to death by Morrible who landed a house on her."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and her mother nodded "Yeah I know it's ridiculous."

"Why was grandpa mean to you?"

"Because of my green skin and he thought that I was responsible for your grandmother's death and Nessa's disability when really it was the milkflowers fault."

"It really doesn't matter that you have green skin or not Papa said that it's the heart that counts."

Elphaba smiled sweetly and stroked her daughter's "He's right, did I answer all your questions?"

Elsa nodded "That's good." Elphaba said kissing the top of Elsa's head.


	15. Chapter 15

Elphaba was watching Glinda from her magical globe her best friend (her only friend actually) was sitting at desk in a window in her bedroom crying over her best friend's death while holding the green elixir bottle in remembrance of her.

She was clutching the bottle holding it close to her heart and for some reason started to sing.

 _All I have is a picture in my mind,  
How it would be  
If we were together.  
Let's pretend that you're far away.  
Let's say you write to me,  
And you promise in your letter  
That you'll come home,  
Come home to my heart.  
When you come home,  
We'll never be apart.  
If I keep  
Dreaming of you  
Start believing it's true,  
Soon you'll come home,  
Soon you'll come home,  
Soon you'll come home  
To my heart. _

_Soon you'll come home,  
Home to my heart.  
Soon you'll come home,  
Home to my heart  
If I believe. _

The bedroom door creaked open and a little girl who was about Elsa's age with golden locks walked over to Glinda.

"Mama are you okay?" " _Mama?_ " Elphaba thought to herself.

Glinda wiped the tears off her cheeks so that her daughter won't see that she's crying "I'm fine Elphaba."

Elphaba tilted back for a moment and began to think again " _Did Glinda have a child and named her after me? Does she have more children or is this her only child?_ "

Glinda's husband Chuffery walked in carrying their one year old son "Are you alright my sweet?" Glinda nodded again and turned her attention towards her son "Hi Fiyero! How's my little man doing?" she played with his tiny fingers.

Chuffery began to speak again "Are you coming downstairs with us? The Ball's not fun without you." Glinda nodded and went downstairs with her family holding her daughter's hand.

Glinda watched her two children play while she was to herself " _Elphaba Nessarose Paltos and Fiyero Boq Paltos_ "

Elphaba was touched by this her best friend named her children after her and Fiyero not only that but she finally got Boq's name right.

Elphaba called her husband upstairs from their bedroom "What is it Fae?" he asked and she showed them Glinda and Chuffery's two children.

She even mentioned to him that the children are named after both of them.

The couple settled on the bed together snuggling into each other's embrace and dozed off for the night.

 **The song "Soon You'll come home is from 'All Dogs Go To Heaven'**

 **Rest in Peace Judith Barsi**


	16. Chapter 16

Spring turned into Summer and Summer turned into Autumn. Almost all of the trees have lost their colorful leaves which were now different shades of red, orange, and yellow.

It was mid-October and Anna was now 6 months old, Elphaba has lost all her baby weight, and Elsa was kind of excited for Halloween even though her mother doesn't allow her to go trick-or-treating in order to protect her.

One chilly morning Elsa decided to try to ask her mother if she can go trick-or-treating. Elsa slowly walked up to her mother who was making waffles "Mama?" she asked Elphaba turned her attention towards her daughter "Yes sweetie?" "Can I go trick-or treating?"

Elphaba stopped making waffles for a few minutes, got down on her knees, and gently to her daughter's hands into her own.

"Elsa you know why your father and I…well me mostly" she corrected herself "won't let you go out trick-or-treating." Elsa nodded "I understand, but I want to be able to do stuff like a normal kid."

Elphaba caressed Elsa's left cheek "I know you do honey, I really do but I'm just really not sure if I'm willing to take that kind of risk." Elsa made a begging face "Can you at least think about it?" Elphaba nodded kissing her daughter's head "I will."

Fiyero and Elphaba had a back and forth conversation about allowing their daughter to go trick-or-treating.

"Come on Fae you should really let her out of the house for once."

"I know I should Fiyero but my main concern is Elsa suffering the same childhood as I once did."

"Yeah, cause keeping her cooped up in the house all day is a REAL childhood."

"I don't keep her cooped up in the house all day I let her out into the backyard if she wanted to."

"Elphaba it's about time that you let our daughter leave the comfort of our home for once and to go out and have some real fun like every kid should."

Elphaba covered her face with her hands she really didn't know what to do at the moment let Elsa out and have some fun or keep her in the house to protect her?

"I don't know Fiyero should we?"

Fiyero nodded and Elphaba sighed finally agreeing with her husband.

The parents walked into Elsa's bedroom to tell her what they've decided on "Elsa." Elphaba called walking towards the little girl carrying her to bed and sitting her on her lap.

"Your father and I have decided to let you go trick-or-treating."

Elsa squealed with excitement "Really?! Oh thank you mama, thank you papa!" she snuggled against her mother.

Elphaba caressed her daughter's head "You're very welcome." She smiled "But we have a few rules." Her voice turned stern "Stay with your father at all times, don't talk to any other children, and be back in time for bedtime."

Elsa nodded "Okay mama." She took her head off of her mother's shoulder "But what will you be doing? Aren't you gonna come with us?"

Elphaba shook her head "I have to stay here and watch your sister while you and your father are out having the time of you lives."

Elsa nodded her head again "Okay mama."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Fiyero and Elsa were out picking pumpkins in the field below the hill were their house was while Elphaba stayed behind to take care of Anna.

The pumpkin patch belonged to no one and it grew on its own which was perfect for the family.

Elsa went towards a medium-sized pumpkin and showed it to her father "Papa I can decorate this one with lots of glitter and sparkles." Fiyero sighed with a smile "Yes you can Elsa, yes you can."

His daughter reminded him of his ex-fiancé so much her love of clothes, painting her nails, waiting 'til she's old enough to use make-up, everything. Just enough to make him misty-eyed.

That was her full name Elsa Galinda Tiggular.

Meanwhile Elphaba was in the nursery nursing Anna. Elsa too reminds Elphaba of Glinda whereas Anna reminds her of Nessarose her now deceased sister even though Anna is only six months old and just like Elsa, Anna has a similar middle name.

Anna Nessarose Tiggular.

Elphaba was gently rocking her youngest daughter back and forth admiring her features, she just couldn't take her eyes off of her little girl.

Anna was done nursing and Elphaba laid Anna against her shoulder and started to gently pat her back.

Anna rubbed her head against her mother's chest listening to the heartbeat which was lulling her to sleep.

Elphaba started to sing the same lullaby that she sang to Elsa when she was a baby.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

 _There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_

 _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _And wake up where the clouds are far_

 _Behind me_

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

 _Away above the chimney tops_

 _That's where you'll find me_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

 _Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?_

 _If happy little bluebirds fly_

 _Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?_

Elphaba kissed the side of her sleeping daughter's head and placed her back into her crib and affectionately tucked her hair away behind her tiny ear.

Elphaba had learned the song from her mother when she was a little girl. Whenever Elphaba had a nightmare her mother would come into her bedroom and sing the lullaby. She was very surprised when she heard Dorothy singing the same song when she was holding the poor 12 year old captive.

She heard Elsa and Fiyero come in through the door and went downstairs to greet them.

"Mama, Papa and I got four pumpkins from the field today."

Elphaba at her eldest daughter "Oh did you?"

"Uh-huh and this small one is for Anna I picked it out just for her." She was showing the small pumpkin to her mother.

"Aww that's very sweet of you Elsa I'm sure Anna's going to love it."

"She won't care she's a baby." Elsa told her mother.

"That's very true Elsa." Elphaba nodded in agreement "That is so very true."


	18. Chapter 18

Elphaba was sitting near a desk in the master bedroom watching Glinda from her globe again.

Oz was getting ready for Halloween they had every decoration up, costume designed, and candy ready. The Emerald City Palace was also getting ready for another Halloween Ball hosted by Glinda The Good Witch herself.

Elphaba didn't pay attention when Elsa entered the room "Mama?" Elphaba jumped and turned around to see her daughter standing next to the chair that she was sitting in "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just watching over my friend from this magical globe that's all." Elsa looked at the magical globe that was on the table then turned her head to her mother "Can I see?"

Elphaba thought for a moment Elsa never got to see the magical globe before heck it was even her first time seeing so it wouldn't hurt to let her look at it.

Elphaba nodded and Elsa climbed into her mother's lap and stared at the globe.

"Mama what's happening there?"

"The people are getting ready for a party."

"What kind of party?"

"A Halloween party."

Elsa saw a blonde women wearing a tiara, blue gown, and heels "Mama is that Glinda?"

Elphaba nodded "Yes that most certainly is."

"What is she doing?"

"She's giving orders."

"Is she the ruler of Oz?"

"I believe so."

"How long have you and papa been away from Oz?"

"Well, here on Earth it's been 5 years but in Oz it's been 10 years."

Elsa looked at her mother with her eyes widened and Elphaba nodded and caressed her daughter's brown locks "Yeah, the time span is different from Oz."

"Do they celebrate Christmas too?"

"Yes but they call it Lurlinemas Eve."

"Why do they call it that?"

"I don't know, it's been called that for as long as I can remember, and I have something else to tell you."

Elsa looked at her mother.

"Your middle name is Galinda and your sister's middle name is Nessarose."

Elsa's eyes widened again "Really?" she asked in awe Elphaba smiled stroked her hair "Yup." she said kissing her hair.


	19. Chapter 19

Elphaba was making breakfast that morning and she noticed that Elsa hasn't come down yet, usually she's up before her father is and Elphaba was starting to become worried.

Even though their personal life was kept a secret she was beyond terrified if anything had happened to her children.

Elphaba stopped making breakfast and quietly raced upstairs careful not to wake Fiyero or Anna and went to check up on Elsa.

She was relieved to see Elsa still in bed covering the covers over her head.

Elphaba walked over to Elsa's bed, sat next to her, and gently shook her "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa released herself from the covers, her hair all messed up, and her nose redder than Rudolph's.

"Mama, I don't feel good." she said sniffing and quietly.

Elphaba nodded her head "Sounds like you have a cold."

Elsa sniffed again "Uh-huh."

Elphaba went downstairs and got soup, juice, and a box of tissues. When Fiyero came down he noticed the items that his wife was carrying in her arms and stopped her for a minute.

"Fae, what's wrong?"

"Elsa's sick, she has a cold."

"Oh, do you want some help?"

"No it's okay I got it."

While Elphaba was nursing her eldest daughter back to health Elsa wanted to hear her mother's story.

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you tell your story about your time in Oz please?"

Elphaba nodded and told Elsa her back story.

"Your grandmother died giving birth to your aunt when I was three and your grandfather loathed me but not for my green skin but he thought that I was the reason that your grandmother died and your aunt was unable to walk when really it was the milkflowers fault.

I suffered an unhappy childhood I had no friends growing they thought that I was either seasick or that I ate grass which is the stupidest thing that I've ever heard if you ask me.

And so I went to a college called Shiz University where I met Galinda Upland who despite being very pretty and rich was spoiled, selfish, and unkind until she did something nice for your aunt and told Madame Morrible who was the school's head mistress to let her into the sorcery class or else I would quit and for the first time I had a friend and Galinda started to change her ways, I also met your father who was the University's pretty boy but was brainless I also met a professor who was a goat named Doctor Dillamond and he told me that animals were losing their ability to speak and I told him that maybe The Wizard could do something to stop it and boy was I wrong.

When I met him he was actually plotting to make sure that all of the animals lose their ability to speak and was about to use flying monkeys as spies, so I grabbed his grimmerie and fled I became an outlaw and was on the run for three straight years.

Your father and Glinda she changed her name to Glinda in honor of our professor were currently engaged but he turned her down for me. Your aunt died, I told Glinda that it's up to her to rule Oz now, I faked my death and... that's it, that's the whole story."

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing that other lullaby?"

Elphaba nodded

 _Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

 **Song "Once Upon A December" is from Anastasia**


	20. Chapter 20

It was finally Halloween night and Elsa was ready to go she was going out as a witch and her father is taking her out trick-or-treating.

Elsa was walking down the steps to show off her costume that the neighbors made for her and Elphaba was impressed "Look at you." She told her daughter "You look so adorable."

Elsa smiled at her mother "Thank you mama." Elsa was excited she couldn't wait to go out and have the time of her life.

Her father grabbed a flashlight and the two were ready to head out and have a good time.

"Be back soon okay." Elphaba told her husband "Don't worry Fae we will." Fiyero answered.

As soon as Elsa and Fiyero were out of the house Elphaba immediately turned all the lights off and closed all of the curtains even though they live far away from the other people Elphaba still wants to keep her family safe.

Meanwhile, Elsa was going to every (and I mean every) house around the neighborhood and Fiyero was keeping track of time so that they don't stay out too late.

"Are you going to share your candy with us Elsa?" her father asked and Elsa made a smirk "Maybe."

Back at the cottage Elphaba was rocking Anna to sleep until she heard someone come in through the door.

"It's us Fae."

Elphaba was relieved that her husband and daughter came back from trick-or-treating. She placed Anna in her crib and went down to greet them.

"So? How was it?" She asked both of them "It was amazing mama we went to every single house in the neighborhood and there were other kids dressed up in costumes but not all of them were scary and I have a chunk full of candy!" Elsa said excitedly and stopped to catch her breath.

Elphaba smiled and caressed her daughter's hair "I'm glad that you had fun Elsa." Then her voice turned serious "You didn't talk to anyone else did you?"

Elsa shook her head.

Elphaba was relieved "That's good now go get ready for bed." "But mama why can't I have the candy now?" "Because it's late you can have your candy tomorrow okay?" Elsa nodded "Okay."

Elsa went into her bedroom and changed into her nightgown and her mother tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

 **I meant to post this yesterday but I forgot**

 **Happy Halloween! And Happy 12** **th** **Anniversary Wicked!**


	21. Chapter 21

Today was Anna's 1st birthday.

Elphaba and Fiyero were already setting things up including Elsa who's just smitten over her baby sister.

When Elsa was walking through the hallway upstairs she went into the nursery finding a fidgeting Anna.

Elsa walked over to Anna's crib and smiled at her "Hi Anna, happy birthday." Anna gurgled happily which caused Elsa to giggle.

 _Hello little baby, you're princess just like me  
Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be  
But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you _

_They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do  
But you and me, we, we know better_

 _1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me_

 _1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me_

 _They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
They say she always knows her place  
They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose  
They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny's big behind_

 _But you and me, we, we know better_

 _They say a princess is super duper sweet_

 _She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat_

 _And you never see her eat_

 _They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee_

 _They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea_

 _They say she's poised_

 _They say she's fair_

 _She never mentions underwear!_

 _Or longs to see the world out there_

 _But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
For the distant someday when we're grown_

 _When I'm queen_

 _And I'm your right hand_

 _You'll get to travel_

 _Throughout the land_

 _I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do_

 _We'll take care of our people and they will love_

 _Me and you  
No one can tell us what a princess should be  
As long as we're together, you and me_

Elphaba walked into the nursery and saw Elsa greeting her sister "Elsa could you go downstairs and help your father please?" Elsa nodded "Yes mama." and she darted out.

Elphaba picked up Anna from her crib and smiled "Good morning Anna, happy birthday." she kissed her younger daughter's forehead and carried her down stairs.

All of the guest have arrived and greeted the birthday girl, spoiling her with gifts just like they do with her sister.

It was like any other birthday party they all sang happy birthday, ate cake, and opened presents,

Later that night Elphaba finished singing the lullaby to Anna and went to bed. Elsa looked over to Anna who was half asleep.

Anna slightly turned her head and saw her sister "E-E-Elsa." Elsa gasped and her eyes widened, she walked over to the crib her sister said her first word.

"Anna?" she said to her baby sister "Elsa." Anna fell asleep and Elsa smiled warmly.


	22. Chapter 22

Three years have passed on and the girls were growing up perfectly with unique personalities.

Elsa enjoys clothes, make-up, chocolate, bringing joy to Anna, acceptance, freedom, peace, cleanliness, geometry, studying, and tea just like Glinda.

She's elegant, powerful, caring, reserved, warm, playful, protective, well-behaved, loving, compassionate, selfless, intelligent, independent, and artistic.

Anna enjoys freedom, chocolate, and having fun with her sister and somewhat like Nessa.

She's free-spirited, fearless, energetic, benevolent, warm, playful, bubbly, optimistic, talkative, feisty, adventurous, fun-loving, clever, and enthusiastic.

One snowy night in late December Anna walked into Elsa's bedroom and climbed up onto her bed "Elsa." she whispered "Psst Elsa." she then started to shake her "wake up, wake up, wake up."

Elsa turned to her side drowsily and looked at her sister "Anna go back to sleep."

"I can't the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

Elsa gently pushed her sister off of her bed "Go back to bed."

But Anna wasn't giving up she really wanted to play with her sister no matter how early it was and then she got an idea.

Anna got back onto Elsa's bed and Elsa groaned but Anna just smiled "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

That caused Elsa to get up from her bed and they both quietly tip-toed down the stairs careful not to wake their parents, put on their winter clothes, and went outside.

The two sisters were having the time of their lives building a snowman, having snowball fights, and building snow forts.

When they were done playing they went back inside the small cottage before their parents found out.

When morning came Elsa was eating breakfast waiting for her sister come down but she didn't and Elsa was starting to get worried.

"Fiyero go get Cynthia I think there's something wrong with Anna!" Elsa heard her mother and Fiyero dashed out the door now Elsa was really terrified.

Cynthia came and examined Anna, when she told the couple what was wrong Elphaba broke down sobbing in Fiyero's arms and Elsa started quivering in fear.

 _What's wrong with my sister?_ she thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Fiyero and Elphaba came downstairs to tell Elsa the news about Anna.

"Elsa, sweetie." Elphaba said as she picked up her daughter and the parents walked over to couch and sat with Elsa on her mother's lap.

"We have something to tell you."

Elsa looked at both of her parents with a worried face "What's wrong with Anna?" she asked with her voice quivering.

Elphaba took a deep breath and began to speak again "Anna has pneumonia. Elsa's eyes widened she knew the cause of this and she had to let both of her parents know.

"Mama, papa."

"Yes sweetie?" Elphaba asked.

"I know why Anna has pneumonia."

"Why?"

"I..well I... Anna woke up in the middle of the night and she wanted to play but I told her no and to go back to bed but she insisted again and I eventually gave in and so we snuck out and we played and when we were done we went back in and I had no idea how long we stayed out."

Elsa swallowed hard she knew she was going to get in trouble for this, she knew they weren't allowed to leave without her parents' permission, but she was willing to accept the punishment no matter what it is.

"Elsa." her mother said softly "Thank you for telling us the truth, however we are very disappointed in you, you girls knew that you weren't allowed to leave without our permission their could've been kidnappers or wild animals with rabies."

Elsa nodded "Is Anna gonna be okay?"

"We don't know yet." her father told her "Cynthia is still examining her hopefully she'll be okay."

Elsa started cry she thinks it's all her fault and that there's a chance that Anna might die all because of her.

But her parents consoled her telling her that everything will be okay but Elsa kept denying it.

Elphaba caressed her daughter's hair and kissed her tears away until Cynthia came downstairs.

Elsa hopped off her mother's lap and darted towards the nurse "Is she okay? Is Anna okay?"

Cynthia reassured the seven year old "She'll be okay honey, Anna will survive."

Elsa beamed with joy.

"Do you want to go see her?"

Elsa nodded

"Alright you can go."

The little brunette dashed towards up the stairs and into her little sister's bedroom.

Cynthia then began to speak to Elphaba and Fiyero "Anna will be fine just give her this medicine twice a day one in the morning after she eats breakfast and one in the evening before she goes to bed."

"Okay. Elphaba nodded and Cynthia left.

Elphaba made Anna breakfast and gave her the medicine after she ate.

 **I would never will off a child character.**


	24. Chapter 24

One year has gone by and it was Thanksgiving Day.

Elphaba got up very early in the morning and started to prepare dinner, it was quiet and peaceful just the way she liked it.

Elsa and Anna came down the stairs, greeted their mother and turned on the TV to watch The 89th Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade while eating their bowls of cereal.

It's been a while and Fiyero hasn't come downstairs, Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes knowing how lazy her husband can be sometimes and she turned her attention to her two daughters.

"Elsa, Anna." the girls turned their heads to their mother "Could you go and wake up Papa please."

"Yes mama." they both said at the same time.

The two girls raced up the stairs, charged into their parents' bedroom and started to jump on their father telling him to wake up.

Fiyero eventually gave up and came downstairs with them.

"Mama knows how lazy you are." Anna said smiling.

Fiyero sighed "I know she does." he admitted.

The two girls raced back to the TV to continue watching the parade and luckily they didn't miss any part of it.

Fiyero walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful." he smiled

Elphaba turned and gave him a stern look.

He looked confused "What?" she continued to give him a dirty look "What?"

"You got up late again."

"And?"

"Don't be lazy."

"I'm sorry Fae Bae." he told his stern wife giving her the pouty face and she just laughed at him "Oh Yero." she chuckled and they kissed.

"Ewww." the girls said giving a disgusted look.

Later that night dinner was ready and the family said grace then began eating.

"You do a really good job every year Fae." Fiyero complimented his wife and she blushed "Thank you."

"It's really good mama." Elsa said.

"Really good." Anna said.

After the family ate their dinner they cuddled on the couch to watch TV. Elsa and her sister's attention were on the TV and didn't pay attention to their parents talking.

Elphaba smiled and sighed at the sight of her two beautiful and loving daughters "How could I be so lucky?"

Fiyero turned to Elphaba "About what?"

"About this, two beautiful daughters, a loving husband, a wonderful family, everything."

"Well that's because you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." he placed a kiss on her lips.

"You know I am."

They kissed and cuddled on the couch with their daughters just enjoying their lives.

The End

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
